


Dial a Guardian

by handschuhmaus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Matilda - Roald Dahl, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Chronicles of Narnia References, Crack Treated Seriously, Darth Tenebrous (quasi-) legally adopts Harry Potter, Doctor Who References, Harry Potter is adopted by Darth Maul, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Sixth Doctor Era, only Maul is still smaul so other Sith act as questionable parents, which means Palpatine in the Explosion in a Rainbow Factory, yes incidentally Darth Tenebrous doesn't die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: Having covertly obtained access to fantastical media, young Harry Potter desperately wishes one afternoon that it could come true. And indeed, he finds himself dumped in a very different place...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Dial a Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> <strike>This will be the second story, and both this year, in which I've put Palpatine in the Infamous Coat (and not the nice blue recolor, either)</strike>
> 
> As for why Dudley would be allowed to watch a fantastical show like Doctor Who, well, it's a British institution, and it's just possible that the last time Petunia paid attention to it, she thought it was about a scientist working for the government...

Aunt Petunia refused to drive him home, but Dudley had gotten him banned from the bus for a week, so Harry was obliged (which meant forced to--Miss Honey had taught them how to use dictionaries last week and now they had to pick a new word to use each day) to walk home from primary school. It was cold and very windy, and Dudley's old sweatshirt didn't provide much protection from the weather. 

Today hadn't been a library day, so he didn't have _The Magician's Nephew_ tucked awkwardly underneath his sweatshirt, but he also didn't have to feel bad about the librarian looking at him. Harry Potter wasn't actually allowed to check out books. But he'd borrowed them, now, because Uncle Vernon said he couldn't listen to _The Lion, The _Witch,_ and the Wardrobe_ when the librarian read it aloud, and he wanted to know what he was missing. Only, he'd thought it wouldn't matter what order you read books in--it was what Dudley's grandmother said to Dudley when she gave him three Hardy Boys books (promptly consigned to a dusty and unreachable shelf in the second bedroom), and he also had and had started _The Horse and His Boy_. He hadn't gotten very far in either of them--he had too many chores to read much, and no light in the cupboard, since the lamp from the 99p store broke and Dudley (after the fire department trip Harry wasn't allowed on) pointed out that trailing the cord under the cupboard door was a fire hazard anyway. Susan at school, who had the same name as Lucy's sister, had said _The Magician's Nephew_ (also a bad word) explained stuff, about journeying to other worlds.

But Harry didn't have it yet, and he couldn't read and walk, especially not in this wind. So all he had was his imagination, and a wish to travel between worlds. Sometimes he could overhear when Dudley watched Doctor Who (not regularly) on the telly, and once he'd even gotten to watch the show through the crack, when Aunt Petunia was about to get the carpets cleaned and the furniture was moved around. He knew about enough to say the Doctor travelled about in a police box and wore a crazy outfit. If a police box was kind of like a phone booth...then maybe the shabby phone booth waiting at the corner could be like a wardrobe.

He didn't know a lot about Narnia yet, actually. But a lot of people in books seemed nicer than the Dursleys, so maybe people in other worlds would, mostly, also be. 

He stepped into the phone booth and pulled the door to and squinched his eyes shut. Lucy had kept on walking into the wardrobe, but even for someone Harry's size, there wasn't a lot of space for walking in a phone booth. He didn't have a lot of knobs and switches like the ...TARDIS, if that's what it was called, either. He thought about being able to dial a number, like on late night telly ads, and order up some living parents. But really, all he could do was wish. 

In fact, he wished so hard he began to feel light headed, and he had to open his eyes, only to discover that it had somehow become completely dark inside the phone booth (and rather cramped, too, but he didn't think of that at the moment). He simply couldn't have stood there long enough wishing that night had fallen; it was much too early for that. Besides, it wouldn't be this dark in the phone booth even at night, with the lights around. 

Maybe he had succeeded?


End file.
